


ROSE-COLORED

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	ROSE-COLORED

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**ROSE-COLORED**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


**  
  
**

**  
**

  


 

By Monika09/07

 

  


 

 

When the rain keeps falling    


and is soaking my skin   


When my car breaks down    


in the middle of the street   


Then I put on my sunglasses -   


everything’s rose-colored again.   


  


When a case can’t be solved    


and the bad guys have won   


When my boss loses patience    


and he hollers and shouts   


Then I put on my sunglasses -    


everything’s rose-colored again.   


  


When you leave me alone   


walking out with a date   


When I give in to the darkness   


and the emptiness of my place   


Then I put on my sunglasses -   


everything’s rose-colored again.   


  


Where have the times gone   


when you lay in my arms   


When I kissed you and listened   


to whispered words of love.   


Then I wore no sunglasses -   


everything was rose-colored anyway.   


  


You showed me what love is   


 

Made my body respond.

 

 

Your loving touches

 

brought me pleasure and delight.   


Then I wore no sunglasses -   


 

everything was rose-colored anyway.

 

 

 

When I see your body   


lying lifeless and still   


When there’s only machines    


keeping you alive   


I can’t put on my sunglasses -   


 

nothing’s rose-colored again.

 

  


I’m facing the world    


 

It’s ugly and black

 

What can I look forward to   


Broken-hearted and alone   


I can’t put on my sunglasses -   


 

nothing’s rose-colored again.

 

  


There’s a twinkle in your eyes   


and the smile’s back on your face   


You’ve survived like a miracle   


and my hand’s entwined with yours   


Now I wear no sunglasses -   


everything’s rose-colored again.

 

 

 

 

 

  
**  
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
  
**   


[  
   
](id24.html)

  


[](id64.html)

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
